THE MYSTERIOUS WARRIOR
by doglover200
Summary: Even when there's a war on, there's no rest for Percy Jackson! After Percy recieves a vision from a girl claiming to be the imprisoned daughter of the forgotten of Myth, what can a demigod do apart from grab Annabeth and Tyson and go a-questing? teied to upload this earlier today but it was sabotaged by my little brother, but it's all better now . WARNING:MAY CONTAIN PERCABETH
1. This is a messed up chapter BEWARE!

THE MYSTERIOUS WARRIOR

Hi. Enjoy the story. Britain should win the Olympics. British weather sucks on a regular basis. They should get a move on with the new PJO film. This is set during TLO. I like short sentences. No flames please. *says whole sentence without any emotion what so ever. WEIRD….*

Disclaimer: I don't own Pjo. A very lucky man called Rick Riodan does. I also don't own Pikachu. Damnation! (that is such a cool word. Try saying it in a really old fashioned voice, all vexed like. LOL)

Chapter 1: I am saved from Pikachu

Percy POV

Guess what happened when I fell asleep last night? Dreams of my girlfriend (I wish),Annabeth, and her amazing hotness. (awooga…) Nope. Demigod dreams, visions, and psychic messages? You bet your sweet ass.

At first I'm having a perfectly normal dream of getting attacked by killer Pikachus (?) when I got mentally pulled out of that, and into an underwater cave ,(still in a dream state) were a tall and VERY scary looking girl looked at me with peaceful blue eyes. Those eyes contained a thousand things, calmness, peace/oblivion anger sadness, grief and strength . Most of all strength. Her caramel blonde hair was slightly curled, just brushing her shoulders. Her face was oval, with a long nose and a medium small mouth. Her build was, tall, slim and tense. And she could be no more than 12 years old.

Then she spoke. She had a British accent and her voice was deep for a girl's, but not anything special. But what she said disturbed me more than any voice ever could…

**Soz about short chapter. I'm sure you'll all be happy to hear I'm pretty much over short sentences now. Yay!**

**Review!**

Chapter 2: Story time

**Percy hardly speaks in this chap-Soz. I still don't own PJO I have been trying though. Apparently Rick Riodan doesn't accept Monopoly money.****L**

"Hello, Perseus, I am Beulah, The Daughter of Myth." **A/N isn't Beulah a well cool name? it's Hebrew for 'promised land'. according to the baby name book anyway. If any Jews read this tell me if I'm wrong!**

"Don't call me Perseus, it's just Percy!"

"Whatever. Now, I need you to do me a favour. I need you to release me."

"Why are you here?" I demanded " Are you evil?"

"If I was evil I'd say no wouldn't I genius?" She pointed out (gods, I hate logic) " I am trapped here because of my godly parent. At the dawn of this era, the age of the gods, there were 13 Olympians ("gasp!" Percy. "Shut up!"!) The 13th was my mother. She was the Goddess of myth, legends and stories, and more powerful than Zeus himself, for she could take on the powers of anything or anyone from any story ever. ("Cool!" "ARRRGH…")

During the final battle of Titan War , chopping him into immortal sushi. However, when the other gods saw how powerful their sister really was, they grew afraid. What would happen if their sister and ally turned against them? Olympus would fall easily before Heartia, for she controlled all their powers and more. So they ambushed her, and chained her to a rock at the Earth's core, where she was trapped for a millennia, until one night she escaped.

Knowing that the Olympians would find her and take her back to her prison, she decided to create a child to carry on her work of destroying the Titans. Calling on the powers of Creation itself she shaped a young girl, a demi-god child that would share her powers, her goals and her strength. She created me.

A few days later, the gods found her, and returned her to her fiery prison, where she has stayed. They took me to this cave, and protected it with all their magic and quite a few monsters."

"This been a lovely chat and all, but what in Hades has it got to do with ME? Percy whined

"I forsee that if I do not come and save your butts, millions will die."

" When are you free to be rescued?"

Chap 3: Annabeth At Last

**This chap will be short and stupid. Sorry. It'll be a bit better later, promise.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO! Stop rubbing it in my face * collapses into sobs* BOO HOO HOO!**

Annabeth POV:

I was hallway through my breakfast croissant when Percy came running into the dining pavilion screaming stuff about Pikachu and myth gods and our butts getting kicked.

When Chiron FINALLY managed to calm down Percy, he explained what happened in the last 2 chaps, which the lazy old write can't be bothered to type.

"Hmm…" mumbled Chiron "Things are bad if we are told rescue the Daughter of Myth. Very bad indeed."

"So what are we doing" I asked, deciding it would be nice if this conversation made any sense. "Are we rescuing this kid or not?"

"We are."

"Yay!"

Chap 4:

**Disclaimer: Rick Riodan said he'd blow up the Queen of England if I didn't give the rights to PJO. Meanie. **

Tyson POV:

FISH PONIES!

Percy POV:

Wakka Wakka Wakka!

Annabeth POV:

Morons. That was Percy's cheap impression of Fozzy Bear from the Muppets. Tyson saw Hippocami. The journey to Beulah's prison took 3 and a half hours. Percy got so bored he tried to eat his own feet. Apparently they taste like grilled chicken covered in cardboard. (Note to self: take Seaweed for mental health check ASAP)

Just before I killed Dumb and Dumber (aka Percy and Tyson. Work out which one's which.) we arrived at the cave. Tyson was about to go through my oh-so-clever air lock when a glowing hologram appeared in front of us. (we were all in the exit area, seeing Tyson off. Percy was dabbing his eyes with a black lacy hanky weeping "Why must my only child leave me so soon, oh woe is me…")** A/n sorry Percy's a bit of a idiot in this. It's all in the name of comedy, I don't hate him or anything….)**

"Greetings, heroes."

"Hi"

"Are you coming to get me out of this cave? It's boring. There's no telly." griped the hologram, who I had guessed was previously mentioned as the all-powerful British 12 year-old.

"Yes, we are." I said, as Percy was playing hopscotch and Tyson has run away in fright.

"Great! Now there are three tasks, each one powered by the magic of 4 of the 12 Olympians.

I'm not sure what they are but I'll do my best to help. By the way the cave is over there ." The hologram quickly dipped her head to the right then vanished._ Ok then, _I thought_ Lets go 3 unknown and dangerous tasks._

Chap 5: The First Task.

Percy POV:

The first task was pretty easy. We had to defeat a leopard of Dionysus that the intelligence of Athena and the general bad attitude of Ares, while avoiding some poisonous vines from Demeter. We defeated that by spraying the plants with Supa-Strength Weed Killer, than using the rest of the weed killer to blind the leopard so we could chop it's head off. Which we did.

Annie got bitten by the 'big bad puddycat' but we poured ambrosia on the bite and it closed, though I could tell it was still painful.

**Review!**


	2. Annabeth Kicks My Butt

**CHAP 6: ANNABETH KICKS THE WRITER'S BUTT**

**Hi, sorry about the last chap. This is my 1****st**** fanfic *audience: NOOO…* so that's why its an official member of the screw up club ! WOOO! But now I (think I) have learnt from my mistakes and promise to do better-er ! For some reason I have a strange feeling some of you non-believers would appreciate that.**

**Disclaimer: (me no own PJO) I read the other day that RR hates people doing fanfic of his work. He says that 'it's like someone going through your closet and trying all your clothes on' Sorry Rick, it's not our fault you have nice outfits. **

**DEDICATION: To Thaila's Royal King for being an awesome Pen-pal, and All-star 102938 for being my first story follower!**

Annabeth POV

ARRGH! I just heard that **** fanfic writer let PERCY do the POV thing while I was unconscious! Seriously, he only did 5 sentences! That's hardly a paragraph! Next time we are alone I'm gonna either scream at it him or thump him one. Hmmm…toughie… Maybe I'll do both.

Anyway this is what really happened:

We went to the cave, where we picked up Tyson.

We then fought the monster with magic Cyclops weed killer, but not before I got injured

I fainted

Percy put nectar on the bite and closed it up, but there was still internal damage.

Percy gave me a peck on the cheek then mumbled something in the difficult language of complete and utter gibberish.

Tyson felt AWKWARD.

We went to go and do another stupid task, feeling pretty hacked off with the gods.


	3. Task the second in megamundo detail

**CHAPTER 7: TASK 2**

**Thank you to all the people who will one day (in the distant future) give me reviews. I've apologised for the atrocious first chapter, but I'm actually think IT WAS ALL FOR THE BEST as they were all short anyway apart from chap 2.**

**J**

**Disclaimer: Rick Riodan, give me the rights to PJO and HoO, or I shoot, I know you have them…Oh, hi guys! I don't own PJO or any Rick Riodan work, but I'm working on it…. Mwahahahaha! Look out Rick…. (I also don't own the Hula-hoop empire. IT'S NOT FAIR!)**

**Dedication: To all who hath reviewed. I now promise detail!**

Annabeth POV

Task 2 was near impossible. We were forced to fight a giant snake of Hermes, whose filthy fangs dripped with radioactive-green venom that sizzled and burnt a small hole when it hit the ground. Also, as a lucky bonus, whenever you looked into it's yellow, reptilian eyes with their horrible slitted pupils, you fell in love. (we discovered this when Tyson tried to psych him out by staring into his eyes, then tried to propose with the aid of a convenient hula-hoop) _And, _as the extra jewel in the crown, volleys of blazing gold and silver arrows burst from two small crevices in the wall,(1 on each side of the wall) and swerved to hit you. Bronze shields up!

We defeated _that_ task by jamming our shields into the shield holes, which stopped the arrows, which was nice. We then viewed the snake using the reflection on our shiny bronze shields. We then blinded the snake, eliminating it's love-spell, then Tyson stop quoting Shakespeare and joined. Then Beulah's hologram appeared and spoke to the snake in a strange, rough, hissing voice that rasped like sandpaper, (Parseltongue, the Harry Potter books) while we crept up behind it and chopped it's big ugly head off.

The hologram did a mock salute, then dissipated into smoky blue mist, to which Tyson declared "I wanna do that! Do you know any evening classes that do that, brother?".

"Uh, no…"


	4. Task 3

**Chapter 8: The Third and Final Task **

***tense music***

**Disclaimer: In a perfect world, I would own PJO. But I don't. (Dang it)**

Percy POV

The third task had obviously been built to be impossible, made to kill all who dared challenge it horribly. But it hadn't met me yet.

* * *

We had to fight three monsters, a monster for each of the Big Three. For Hades, there was a, hell hound, a big fluffy wall of darkness with added pointy bits. Poseidon had a giant sea serpent that had poisonous breath, which I found out the hard way. Finally, Zeus (or the Big Z, as I like to call him) a massive golden eagle that shot lightening from it's burning red eyes.

The fight began badly. Tyson tried reasoning with the hellhound, because he didn'y want to hurt something that was related to Mrs O'Leary. The great dog seemed to calm down,whimpering quietly. Encouraged, my brother stepped closer, but it was a trick. The beast jumped forward, pinning the cyclopes to the wall, snapping at im with teeth that would have made Godzilla run for Mummy. Annabeth ran over but the Eagle of Zeus grabbed her and flew off to the high ceiling of the cave (about 50 metres up) and let go. She hit the ground hard, and didn't get up.

A shout tore from my lips, echoing around the stone prison. Before I cold run to Annabeth, the sea-serpent slithered over to me. I didn't think twice. I swung Riptide in a deadly arc, deadly and beautiful as death. The overgrown sea slug didn't stand a chance. It's grosteque head parted from it's body in a spray of toxic green monster blood. In a few seconds, it was so much yellow dust.

One down, two to go.

* * *

Tyson was closer. I sprinted over to him, jumped, and landed on the hellhounds woolly back. The colossal canine whipped around, letting Tyson slide to the floor, blood flowing from multiple wounds on his chest, arms and stomach. Then the hound slapped me woith one of it's dinner plate sized paws, sending flying into the cave wall, Riptide landing a few mettres away. The hound was on top of me in one single leap, it's slavering mouth inches from my face. It opened that ugly maw wide,ready for the kill. Uh-Oh.


	5. Chapter 5

THE MYSTERIOUS WARRIOR- THE THIRD TASK Pt.2

**This the last of the task chaps, the next will be at Camp Half-blood. **

**ENJOY, MY LITTLE FRIENDULLEES….**

Tyson POV

Brother pulled bad doggie off Tyson. YAY! But then bad doggie pinned brother down in corner. Boo. Annabeth-pretty girl was on the cold-stone-rock floor after being dropped by Big Eggo. Tyson knew painful-wound-cuts wouldn't let me bash anyone. Boo.

But wait! There was cool-misty-girl, trapped in cave! She would help Tyson! Tyson pulled himself over to the cave wall, and punched with all his big-strong-strength. The rock-stone-wall came toppling down. And standing there, behind the rock-stone-wall stood cool-misty-girl. Tyson fainted.

Percy J POV

I was just preparing to die when the hellhound was thrown off me. _Tyson_, I thought. No one else could be that strong. But no. Standing there was a twelve your old girl, power radiating power that raged with fiery anger. The hell hound ran at her, enraged. She dropped to the ground, then slipped under the hound's furry stomach. And punched right through it's rib cage, black blood pouring on her like rain. Dust.

Then she ran to the serpent, (who had reformed) neatly flipped onto his scaly back , and ripped it's head off. Dust.

The eagle was the last to go. Beulah (who it obviously was) flew up, and crushed it between her fists and the rock, crushing it. Dust.

Them she landed a few feet away from me, dripping with monster blood. And grinning insanely. "I am freed."

**Sorry. That was bit gory wasn't it. May have to increase rating…. It's just that I wanted Beulah to come across as angry and fearsome as possible, which will give Percy a good 'fear /suspicion angle' to play later on, Whaddya think of Tyson's POV? Review- please!**


	6. She's not so bad -probably

**Hi guys! Sorry it's been so long- I really don't have an excuse….. Except laziness and being attacked by evil plot bunnies…. But I'll be extra good and update more often! Probably. Here we jolly well go…**

_OMGs*…_Thought Percy, who, in the space of three seconds, had completely and utterly hyperventilated. _I'm gonna be killed by a 12 year old with serious attitude issues- Bad. Buuuuutttt I won't be in the prophecy- maybe good thing? Who knows? NOT ME . I'm probably never going to find out anyways. 'Cos I'll have been killed by a twelve year old. Nuts._

Before poor old Percy's thoughts got any more weirder (which would have been hard, but not impossible) the gut-wobblingly scary young woman in front of him fell over. Which pretty much killed the aura of savageness and power she had giving off. A crying shame that, this author was enjoying writing about it. Hey-ho.

Heroically, and with no regard for his own safety, Percy jumped in shock, leaped about 8 foot in the air and hit his head on the low cave roof. (As I said, no regard for his own safety) Meanwhile, Beulah had picked herself up and was looking down at herself as if wondering why she was covered in yellow dust and black smelly gunk. Looking around the cave, she quickly realized what had happened.

"Sorry about that, I don't what came over me. Mighta had something to do with being trapped in a cave for centuries. Any way, how are you?"

**S**he spoke as if this was a normal everyday thing, like she had knocked over a teacup or something.

_Please, please, please don't let this be a normal thing for her. _

"Oh Dear. Look at the state of these two. They've been through the wars. Don't worry, I'll soon have them fixed up." she chirped cheerfully.

With that, she knelt down beside Annabeth, placed her hand on her forehead, and whispered _Heal. _And tiny blue sparks of magic scurried down her fingers.

Almost immediately Annabeth began to stir, the blue sparks targeting her broken ribs. Within a few minutes she was awake, and looking rather puzzled about the whole thing.

"Percy, can you please explain what just happened to Annabeth while I heal Tyson?"

"Sure thing… I guess…What was that?"

"Oh, you mean the sparks? Fairy healing magic, courtesy of a Mr Eoin Colfer. Tell me if her system rejects the magic."

Leaving Percy even more confuzzled than before, Beulah swept away and healed Tyson of his bites.

Once Tyson and Annabeth were up and about, Beulah decided we needed to 'get going' as she put it. This hasty decision had been aided by the ravenous screams of a horde coming from the entrance tunnel.

"Ok, Percy you take Annabeth, I'll carry Tyson," With that, she scooped up Tyson like he weighed nothing and took off down a side tunnel.

"We need to get to the ship!"

Percy sighed, and grabbed Annabeth's hand, and raced after the crazy Daughter of Myth. He could just tell that this was going to become a habit.


	7. Chapter 7

_**I told you I was gonna update more! Here we go…**_

_**P.S: OMGs stands for Oh My gods**_

Percy POV

When Beulah had said 'ship' I had a imagined something traditional, like a enchanted greek trireme that could fly or something. But no.

We ran round a corner and came face to face with the Millennium Falcon. I repeat: THE MILLENIUM FALCON. I'm sorry to say I had a bit of a fan girl moment…

"OMGs! It's the Millennium Falcon! This is awesome! Does it work? IS IT THE ORIGINAL MODEL?"

"Percy?" said Annabeth (uh, I was still holding her hand. Remember, Percy, you've been speaking English all your life, it'll take more than Annabeth holding your hand to make you speechless!)

" Wha?"

Okay, it's not gonna any prizes for impeccable literature, but not bad. It'll do.

"Shut up."

This terrifyingly sophisticated conversation (NOT!) was rudely interrupted by a certain all-powerful demigod bellowed:

"Oi! You two! Are you coming aboard or are you getting a room? And make your minds up quick, the monsters are gonna be here any minute now!

RUDE.

Still, better insulted then dead, so I swallowed my manly pride, and got on the Falcon.

"So, Beulah, when did you learn to fly this thing?" I asked, determined to start a sane conversation with the Daughter of Myth.

"Who said anything about knowing how to fly it?"

I looked at Annabeth. Then, as one, we reached for our seat belts.

Just as Beulah (who was sitting in Han Solo's chair.) was About to floor what she had deemed to be the take off button, a horde of singularly unattractive monsters piled into the cavern, making an unholy racket.

Among them, I saw a cow-headed lady, a lady-headed cow, a giant badger and a giant called Bob. I knew he was called Bob 'cos it said so on his t-shirt. The power of observation, my friends, the power of observation.

Beulah was obviously irritated by the commotion, and showed this by rolling down the widow and telling the monsters that she was trying to initiate a very complicated take-off sequence, so could they shut up, for God's sake as she was trying to concentrate, thank you very much.

The monsters responded by making even more noise, and a dracaena **( I can't believe that was in the Microsoft Word Spell Check bank ****J )** stuck it's big ugly head through the window and hissed. In return, Beulah ripped it's head off.

"Honestly," she complained. "Now they're just doing it to be annoying."

And with that, she pulled a big red lever, and we hurtled off into space at light speed.

If you think our journey went smoothly, you've got another think coming; we are demigods, after all. Worst Luck.

It turns out we over shot a bit with the ol' light speed. Annabeth spotted this as we hurtled past Jupiter (the planet, not the god) at about a gazillion miles an hour.

"Uh, guys? I think we've gone past Camp Half-Blood."

"Oh Annabeth, what on earth made you think something like that?" asked Beulah, who had kicked back with her legs on the dash, and enjoying a quick nap. (Even super-powered half-gods need a bit of kip, you know)

"The fact that we're not on Earth."

Beulah opened one eye a crack.

"Oh? Mmmm..Yes…"

She reached out with her left leg, kicked a button on the dash, and approximately five seconds later, the Millennium Falcon and it's somewhat dazed crew landed in the canoe lake, neatly dousing a passing Apollo camper with smelly pond water, who was rather annoyed about the whole thing, and did not hesitate to tell us so.

"Why the hell is it always the canoe lake?"


End file.
